Marian Mallon
Marian Mallon is a character from the Dead Rising series of survival horror games. She is the main antagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case West and the secondary antagonist in Dead Rising 3. Story Background She is a wheelchair-bound woman who is the director of the Phenotrans Facility. In the game credits, she is referenced as "The Director," but it is not clear if she is the director of Phenotrans itself, or just the facility. She has a zombie bite-mark on her left cheek, which has seemingly never healed. She claims that her infection is irrelevant, in that she doesn't need Zombrex anymore as she was cured by an actual antidote for the parasite. In Dead Rising 3, she is seen still using Zombrex during the outbreak. Whether her claim is a bluff or whether the cure became obsolete (due to a mutation of the virus) remains unknown. Most of her background is shrouded in mystery, with only a few small tokens of her life found in the Director's Office. She exhibits an extreme misanthropic personality, stating that since the greed of humanity is what created the zombie plague in the first place (referring to the research behind Santa Cabeza, which was intended to double the livestock of cattle). As such, the human race deserved the zombie apocalypse. ''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' Mallon isn't encountered until the end of the story. When she finally reveals herself, she orders her security guards to take Isabela Keyes hostage, and then sets her security chief, Harjit Singh upon Frank West and Chuck Greene. After Harjit is defeated, Mallon ridicules Frank and Chuck for their needless meddling in Phenotrans' affairs, and then initiates the facility's self-destruct sequence. Before departing with an unconscious Isabela, she ominously remarks: "There will need to be another harvest now, you reap what you sow". ''Dead Rising 3 Since the incident at the Phenotrans Facility in ''Dead Rising 2: Case West, Mallon has come into an even higher position. It is possible that the "other harvest" that was refering to at the end of Case West could have something to do with the incident in Los Perdidos. She and General Hemlock are behind the zombie outbreak in Los Perdidos, as seen in their conversation during Chapter 4. She is searching Los Perdidos for the "orphans" in an attempt to manufacture a cure for zombification. She has put out a wanted poster with a reward of five million dollars for the capture of Nick or Diego. Mallon manages to capture both Nick and Diego as they're exiting the warehouse during Chapter 6. She uses a giant laser that grows the larvae to full size, effectively testing if the host is immune to the virus or not. She uses the laser on Diego first, killing him. Queens swarm the lab and start to sting the scientists and soldiers in the room which gives Nick time to escape from his restraints. Mallon manages to find Nick before he is able to escape, and attempts to apprehend him using Loaders found inside the train yard. Nick manages to escape, and Mallon is caught under falling debris before she is found by General Hemlock. During Overtime Mode, she is killed by Hemlock when he threw her off the roof of a building during an argument about the cure's existence. Trivia *Mallon is very similar to Ozwell E Spencer from fellow Capcom horror series Resident Evil. **Both are high ranking members of an antagonistic pharmecutical company. **Both were wheelchair-bound as a result of serious illnesses. **Both possess deep misanthropic natures regarding humanity. **Both were killed by another antagonist. *Her name could be a possible reference to Mary Mallon, better known as Typhoid Mary, a cook who was identified as the first healthy carrier of typhoid fever.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Dead Rising Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Horror Game Characters